The purpose of the Administration, Evaluation, and Planning Core is to ensure the coordination of the Dana- Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Prostate Cancer SPORE components and to provide oversight and leadership of the scientific, administrative, and fiscal aspects of the SPORE. Within the DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE, there are several layers of oversight and evaluation. Dr. Kantoff, as SPORE Director, monitors the progress of the Projects and Cores and oversees the Career Development Program (along with Drs.Sanda and D'Amico), the Developmental Projects Program (along with Drs.Cantley and Stampfer), and all other proposed activities. Within the DF/HCC, Dr. Kantoff has the authority and resources to ensure the success of this SPORE. Our Governance Committee, made up of senior members of the DF/HCC Prostate Cancer Program, meet monthly to provide immediate decision- making. We have two strong Co-Pis. Dr. Kantoff will be joined by Lewis Cantley, PhD, Professor of Systems Biology and Chief, Division of Signal Transduction at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, to assume the responsibility as Co-Pi of the SPORE. Dr. Cantley, a member of the National Academy since 2001 and the PI of a PO1 on signal transduction in prostate cancer, brings outstanding basic science expertise to our Program and SPORE. Meir Stampfer, MD, Dr.P.H., Professor of Nutrition and Epidemiology, Chair, Department of Epidemiology, Harvard School of Public Health, will also serve as Co-Pi. Given Dr. Stampfer's interest and expertise in prostate cancer and the centrality of population science in this SPORE application, his leadership is welcome. We have a strong Internal Advisory Board, comprised of prominent members of the Harvard Medical School community and representing the participating institutions and major cancer research disciplines. Our External Advisory Board will meet in the Boston area annually during the five-year funding cycle. The membership and functions of these committees are discussed in detail in the description of this Core. The Administration, Evaluation, and Planning Core allows for the provision of stimulating intellectual activities, organization of venues for planning future research through seminars and retreats, and the oversight of research and spending. This Core also provides the tools to work with institutions inside and outside of Harvard University to leverage the considerable power of the SPORE in order to raise more research funding for prostate cancer.